fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Alpha (flaming hunters)
Summary Appearance Green shirt,blue pants,yellow shoes,green eyes,a mix of red and green hair Personality Alpha is always calm and ready to take on his missions enthusiastically. He is the weakest out of his team, but is usually able to hold his own against the others, he once even beat a stronger teammate. He tends to come up with strategies for the team rather than using pure muscle to lead his team to victory. Personal Statistics Alignment:natural good Name:ALPHA Origin:FLAMING HUNTERS ''' '''Gender:MALE Age:22 Classification:HUMAN Date of Birth:4/21/1991 * Zodiac/Horoscope: Taurus ''' '''Birthplace:NEBRASKA(HASTINGS) Weight:81 pounds Height:6"3 Likes: Going on missions,his team members,learning new things in battle Dislikes: Don't like being bored,Beans Eye Color:GREEN Hair Color: A MIX OF RED AND GREEN ''' '''Hobbies: Going on missions and side quests Values:SAVING PEOPLE ''' '''Martial Status:SINGLE Status:ALIVE ' '''Affiliation:Flaming Hunters ' '''Previous Affiliation:None Themes: ☀https://youtu.be/AHfuMHUBp14 Combat Statistics Tier:7-C Powers and Abilities:martial arts Attack Potency:Town Level ' 'Speed:Massively hypersonic (outran 20 lasers) ' 'Lifting Strength:Class 100 (Can lift and throw buildings.) Striking Strength:Class MJ (Can kill normal people with one punch casually.) Durability:Island level (Survived an explosion that blew up an island.) Stamina:High (ran for a entire day without tiring) ' 'Range:Average sniper rifle range Standard Equipment: Bow and arrow Rocket Launcher: Capable of destroying a building M60 Mac-11 Smith & Wesson model 66 AA-12 Beretta 92FS A jetpack that brought him across a town 1,000 feet in one second Sword: '''Can cut metal like paper and bedrock like better '''Machine Gun: '''Strong enough to shoot a normal person into nothing after a barrage of fire '''Two Pistols: can have bullets that can freeze enemies limbs and bullets that can slow the opponent speed and have bullets that can bring him 5,000 yards forward after a round and can shoot though buildings can also the type of bullet can be use in a machine gun but he uses the ice bullet in machine guns. He uses between ice bullet,air bullet,and time bullet Bombs: '''Could destroy a city block. Insane bomb: a bomb that can make a person go insane after a bit EMP Bomb: that disabled anything that use electricity and can up close to his opponents can electric discharge that hurt the opponent '''Smoke Bombs Toxic Bombs: Can poison opponents. MAGIC SHIELD: a shield that protect him from magic attacks Fire Bombs Time Stopper Bomb: can stop time for 10 seconds and leaves his opponent defenseless. Black Hole Bomb: Pulls opponents toward it and damages them upon contact. Robot Bombs: They can move on their own and detonate themselves. Clone Bomb: Turns defeated foes into bombs mainly the 12% ghost dragon. SHIELD BOMB: they protect Alpha from hits but can only protect from one hit Energy drainer bomb: can make his enemies weaker Oil Tank Sniper Rifle Shotgun Rope: Used to swing around and get to long range Flamethrower Cannon A healing Drink can heal most of his heath have six of theses LIFE BOT: if he die in battle the bot will come and heal him back to full health and always bring 2 into battle A gadget that can make invisible and have invincibility for 10 seconds Shot-Machine Rifle: A combination between a shotgun, a machine gun and sniper rifle. It's as fast as a machine gun, the same range as a sniper rifle, and can shoot two bullet canisters at once like a double barrel shot gun, each bullet canister contains 500 bullets. It can demolish a multi-city block, so it's definitely his most powerful weapon. The only problem that it only has 10 bullet canisters, so it only has 5 shots of 1,000 bullets a piece. However, it can be reloaded very quickly Sword and shield:'shield and a sword kind of like raiden HF blade (MGS Vengeance) but the shield can make the sword bigger and more power or he can make the shield bigger to protect him 'Intelligence:Genius ''' '''Weaknesses: If fighting an opponent at the same level intelligence, then his tricks become hard to do. Can be knocked out. Weapons have limited ammunition. Can get cocky Still human. Can be knocked out. Every once in a while his plans can fail. Feats: * Took on 1,000 cops and beat them in 30 seconds. * builld the Shot-machine rife himself * Beat a version of his team from an alternate dimension. * Tricks people with average intelligence easily. * Can expertly shoot with his eyes closed. * Brought down an island with 200 punches. * Is a expert at stealth * Survived a island exploded * ran for a entire day * can kill a nomal person with one punch * can throw 50 punchs in 2 seconds * Knows all pressure points * A expert at hand to hand combat and know all the same one as batman knows * Was able to destroy a monster that can destroy a town in one punch * Was able to survive a punch to the ground that was it able to destroy 3 streets * Knows how to work with any weapons easily Notable Attacks/Techniques: Making his opponent swallow a bomb, slashing them with his sword, then leaving them to explode. Uses oil to dump on opponents to increase his flamethrowers use. Use his guns to propel though the air and kicks his opponents though walls,buildings,etc Usually attacks pressure points when in battle takes notes on the opponents and come up with a strategy to counter it Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Original Characters Category:Incomplete Profiles Category:Humans Category:Tier 7